Bendy-Boo and the Mystery Crew save Monty
Summary When the Dazzlings kidnap Monty Suzan and Logan have to find a way to save him so they get Bendy-Boo his nephew Benny and the whole Mystery Crew to catch these villains Characters * Logan * Suzan * Monty * Adagio Dazzle * Sonata Dusk * Aria Blaze * Phill Jones * Debbie Bake * Veronica Finkly * Andy Dodgers * Bendy-Boo * Benny-Boo Episode (Title has Bendy and Monty on it) Bendy:Bendy-Boo and the Mystery Crew save Monty. (We open on Adagio getting a fashion make over) Adagio:Make me look like one of those fashion wades OK? Aria:You got it Dogi. Sonata:Yeah we'll do it real good. (They have their finger crossed and she is happy) Aria:First ketchup. (Scourts Ketchup) Sonata:And bologna. (Throughs it at her eyes) Aria:(Puts an egg on her)One raw egg. Sonata:(Dumps pickles on her)And some pickles for that smell of secs. Aria:(Has an egg beater)Massage gently. Sonata:And blowing time. (She holds a fan) Aria:And(With Sonata)Ready or not your hot to drop. (They giggle and the Bolagnai falls off her eyes she flips out) Adagio:IM UGLY!!!!!! Aria:So what was you first clue? (She thows stuff and they duck behind the couch) (Behind the couch they think of something and it is that they should run and a sword fish comes threw it startling them) (Adagio is about to thro a doll of Monty and cry) Aria:I think she stopped go check it out. Sonata:Who died and made you the boss? (Punches her she sees her cry) Sonata:Ah she's just crying.(Mocks her)We made the little baby cry. (Laughs she throws something at her) Adagio:Now my man's gonna think I'm ugly! Aria:So? You still got us. (She tires up) (We fad to the Hinako triplets doing their own thing) Suzan:Well Ryder Katie Ace Danny Ranger and Rubble did it again. Logan:you're reading from the Adventure Bay Executive Magazine. Monty:Uh guys..(Cuts to him tied up)I think I tied myself up. (Cuts to Suzan and Logan) (While Logan laughs) Suzan:Monty how on earth did you...? Aria and Sonata:(OS)Hiya Monty. (Cuts to them) Monty:Uh hi. Both:You're coming with us. (They take him as he says) Monty:OK see ya guys a lesion in life I am sure I will learn. (They take him away Suzan is shocked) Suzan:Did you see that?! Logan:See what I didn't see anything.....Dazzlings? What Dazzlings? Suzan:We got to do something Logan Monty needs our help! Logan:Why not get the PAW Patrol? Or......? (Suzan looks at the newspaper magazine) (Headline on front page says MYSTERY CREW CRACKS CASE OF THE MOAT MONSTER photo of Veronica holding the mask and Andy rubbling Bendy on his head Benny is on Andy's left shoulder Phill and Debbie are there) Suzan:We need the Mystery Crew's help! Hurry Logan! (She leaves Logan plays his game she grabs him off screen cuts to Phill working Suzan tries to get his attention) Suzan:Phill...Monty....Trouble....Dazzlings! (Wizzly)Please! (Taps on him looks at her and back to work) Suzan:Phill you gotta help us our brother Monty was just plucked from thin air by those evil Dazzlings! (He stops when he hears the Dazzlings) Phill:Is that so Suzan? (goes to get the Mystery Mobile) Logan:Yawn. (Parks it near them) Phill:Fear not as the Mystery Crew will save your eye candy brother! Logan:Hold on Fred Jones. (Angrily to Suzan) Logan:Mystery Crew?! (Phill rings the siren Debbie and Veronica run over Logan) Logan:(Gets up)I hate myster....... (Andy Bendy and Benny run over him) Phill:Gang today's mystery will lead us to the sirens. Andy:Like not the sirens! (Whispers to Veronica) Andy:Like I have no idea who they are. Veronica:The Dazzlings? Phill:Yes. And the Hinako pretty boy has been captured by them. Debbie:Let me guess they need us to save them? Phill:Exactly! Benny:So to the Mystery Mobile! (They walk past Phill Logan does the same only to have Phill's arm get in the way knocking him down) Phill:(To Logan)So sorry Logan but this mystery is for Mystery Crew Members only. Logan:Ooops wrong floor. Suzan:Please let us join you Phill. Monty's our brother. Phill:Gang. (They come back) Phill:They need us to help and they want to help. Andy:Whatever man they could be good for us. Veronica:Yes I think so. Debbie:Me too. Phill:Bendy? Benny? Bendy:Yeah uh-huh. Benny:OK by me. Suzan:I swear. Logan:All right what the heck. (Slams the book on their hands) (We blackout and dissolve to Aria and Sonata tying Monty upside down to a tree) Monty:What do you want from me she wolf of badness?! (They see it from the bushes) Monty:(Sweats)Set me free and I will give you my art. Aria:Nice try. Adagio we got a surprise for you. Sonata:Come and get it! (Adagio comes) Adagio:What is it? (Sees monty he is scared she has hearts for eyes) Adagio:It's my boyfriend! (Attacks him cuts to bushes) Monty:(OS)MOM HELP ME!!!!!!!! (Logan laughs) Logan:I thought we were gonna miss this! My gut hurts! (Cuts to Phill) Phill:Suzan Logan wait here. Veronica:Gang come on. (They leave the bushes cuts to a make-up kit) Aria:Choose your weapon Adagio. Adagio:With pleasure. (Smiles sinisterly as if she's gonna eat him) Adagio:I am a succubus. (Draws a heart on his stomach and puts down M X A) Adagio:There. Monty:WAIT! (Puts Hearts on his face) Adagio:He's my little pookie bear. Monty:(Yells)NOT POOKIE BEAR! I AM MONTY!!!!!!! (They laugh about him we cut to the gang behind the house Phill gives Andy Bendy and Benny the sign they are scared but Benny is the only one who gives a salute) (Phill looks up and the girls Debbie and Veronica are up on top of the house cuts to the girls swinging Adagio to kiss Monty he hollers) Phill:(OS)Well well. (Cuts to him) Phill:Man this grill needs scrubbing. But have no fear as Phill Jones of the Mystery Crew will help clean it. Sonata:Should we trust him? Aria:Don't know maybe. Sonata:He's handsome. Aria:Dreamy. (As they talk Andy Bendy and Benny tip toe to Monty) Adagio:(Having Monty nibble on her ear)Ear nibbling will get you five to ten you animal you. Aria:Come on Adagio there's a hot guy cleaning our barbecue! Adagio:I don't care I got a man! (Takes her away and the scared ones and brave on appears) Benny:Fear not Monty. Mystery Crew has arrive. Monty:(Yells)Horay! (They duck back they girls look at Phill cleaning their grill) Dazzlings:What a man. (Cuts back to them) Bendy:We can't help you if you're not quiet silly. Monty:Help? Good idea. Andy:Shut it or I'll like give you such a pinch. Monty:I got it I'll distract them and you guys go for help. Andy:We are the help Monty! (Monty yells the song London Bridge is falling down which gets the Dazzling's attention) Adagio:HEY! (Runs over they yell) (She holds Bendy and Benny by the collars and Andy by his shirt) Monty:Hey guys you weren't suppose to get caught. Aria:Wait a minute they're part of that mystery gang this guys apart of! Phill:Uh we can explain. Phill:DEBBIE VERONICA! NOW!!!!!!!!!! (They drop the net on them and Suzan and Logan come over) Suzan:Now to get Monty! (They dig up the tree and use a wagon) (Cuts to them cleaning up Monty) Veronica:For your sake Monty let's hope your skin hasn't absorbed the ink from those pens. Monty:Didnt you miss me guys? Debbie:Of course we did. Phill:Well gang I guess that wraps up another mystery. (Then three shadows appear onto Bendy and Benny) Bendy:Hi. Andy:Like I am starving dude. Whatda ya say Bend? (Bendy as he and Benny are taken away) Bendy:Well we're off again gang a lesson in life I am sure to get. Benny:(Fighting to be let go)LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!!!!!! Adagio:KISS YOUR DOGS GOODBYE! AS THE DISGRACE INFLICTED ON THE BODIES OF THE DAZZLINGS SHALL BE AVENGED! Cowards! Veronica:Here we go again. Logan:(Caring less)That's it I'm done. Phill:But Logan wait! Suzan:(As she and the rest run after the Dazzlings)ADAGIO WAIT! TAKE LOGAN INSTED!!!!!! (We dissolve to nothingness ending the episode) Trivia This episode is based off of the Ed Edd n Eddy episode Ed Overboard The moat monster the man behind the mask and the Gang unmasking it is similer to the newspaper article Ben Ravencroft was reading in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost with the case being from the previous film Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island. Category:Season 5 Category:Crossovers